


Better than Delta Vega

by ifreet



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-03
Updated: 2009-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-movie Scotty.</p><p><i>It wasn't that he'd forgotten he was AWOL; he'd just forgotten it would matter.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than Delta Vega

**Author's Note:**

  * For [izzybeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzybeth/gifts).



It wasn't that he'd forgotten he was AWOL; he'd just forgotten it would _matter_.

God, it was boring in here. Warm, but boring. Montgomery considered moving up to the upper bunk. It wasn't like either had a good view, but he was starting to think that staring at the ceiling was less claustrophobic than staring at the bottom of the other bed, even if technically both options had the same clearance.

Nah. He couldn't be bothered. He'd have to move his hands for one, and they made a fairly comfortable pillow. JP had taken the upper bunk in their tiny dorm room. The undergraduate rooms were small and crowded, the better to fit all the future washouts. The failure rate was high. But not him and not JP -- he'd been assigned to the Farragut last year.

There were footsteps in the corridor and a wheedling voice, and hey, company would be good. The brig had been eerily empty -- with the Academy nearly stripped of cadets and the dock all but empty of ships, he supposed there just weren't that many people around to get in trouble.

"Aw, come _on_. You're no fun at all." His head whipped sideways, because that was--

"Captain?"

"Scotty!" Kirk beamed at him, as the guard unlocked the cell. He strolled into the room like it was his idea, then turned, swaying slightly, and gave the stone-faced guard a cheery wave as he locked them in. "Nice seeing you again, say hi to Lee!"

He was really pretty obnoxious. Montgomery admired that in a person.

He sat up, debated standing and saluting or something, but didn't. After all, Kirk was under arrest, too. And even though he was probably the best captain Montgomery would ever serve under -- especially considering present circumstances -- he actually wasn't sure if 'Captain' was the correct address. His command of the Enterprise had been a little irregular.

If Kirk felt slighted, he didn't show it, strolling to sit beside him on the bed with the over-careful motions of the well and truly sloshed. The celebrating must have started; they wouldn't be lacking for company for long.

"You called me captain," Kirk announced. Their shoulders bumped, as Kirk slouched down.

Well and truly sloshed. His lips twitched. "Yes."

Kirk smiled at him. "What'd you think about the Enterprise's ample nacelles?"

He was pretty sure he hadn't made that ridiculous gesture. Or leered like that. Still. "She's a beauty of a ship. Just gorgeous. Did you feel her fighting the pull of that black hole?"

"I felt the black hole winning."

He knocked his shoulder against Kirk's. "Of course it was winning, it's a black hole. But she was losing way above spec." He'd checked the readings later, and, oh, that _ship_.

"-tty?" Kirk broke into his reverie.

"Sorry, what?"

"I asked if you wanted to serve on her again."

Well, that was just mean. He swung his legs up behind Kirk and lay back down. "I'll be lucky to be sent back to Delta Vega."

"But if you could."

Was he drunk or _mental_? "Of course. Who wouldn't?"

Kirk hummed, like that question had an answer other than 'no one.' Then he clapped his hands on his thighs and stood up. "Well, I look forward to seeing you aboard."

"I think the ship's captain may have something to say about that. And Admiral Archer."

"I am the captain. It's not official yet."

And while Montgomery stared at him, Kirk just grinned and pulled himself smoothly up to the top bunk. "I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you right."

"I really thought I was going to be able to rely on the whole 'saved the Earth' thing a little longer. But I seem to be using up all my favors on my crew."

He stared, flabbergasted, up at the white rectangle of the upper bunk. The lights dropped to night setting. He blinked and realized maybe he should say 'yes' or 'thank you.'

Something was bothering him, though. "You're not drunk at all, are you?"

"Just disorderly. Go to sleep, we'll both be out in the morning."


End file.
